narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Isamu Kaze
Isamu Kaze （風勇, Kaze Isamu） Isamu is a Jounin-level ninja from Konoha gakure, Iryounin, and a team member from Team Makoto/twelve. Background Isamu began , even as a child very hard and intense for Nina Academy to train. Even then he had the best conditions for a ninja. Together with his father , Kaito Kaze , and his sister , Omji Kaze , he trained without again stood against them . his mother died after his enrollment . A big shock for the family, for no one had expected her death. His father was talking bad about it since then . Since Isamu could not take by mouth her name. Kaito shut himself up against his children and taught them to show no mercy or compassion. But he showed his son also only the cold shoulder and she despised him because he looks like his mother. One might think that Isamu would just be a painful memory for him. In order to be accepted by the latter , he trained harder and harder , even so , that he suffered serious injuries already at the age of eight . But worst of all , it was he vented his frustration, anger and sadness at his classmates . He disguised himself over and eventually became an outsider . But then something happened that would probably have converted him again can . He met Sasuke, as he trained . She became friends with the time and he could smile again after a long time . His gratitude he wanted as often as possible, show. But he decided to Sasuke this to say : "Thank you my friend, Uchiha Sasuke ... thank you." In this sentence, the tears welling up in his eyes and he broke out in tears before the Uchiha. But only a few weeks later, the Uchiha clan was wiped out and Sasuke moved away from Isamu . Thus he saw Isamu, Sasuke as his bitter enemy and rival. But deep inside, he knew that Sasuke would always remain his best friend. At the Academy he was never popular , but there were times when he had friends, even if only for a short time. Such as Tobio having a fun went out of his aversion to Sasuke . Shortly after he started school , he learned concentrated Shousen jutsus which would take him a long way. At the age of twelve, who knew him, and Iryounin shinobi from other villages. Personality In Part | Isamu was estimated to be very rash of many. Often told that he is very grumpy, self-confident and arrogant . He liked to be alone and to be nin-, gen- and to take care of Tai -jutsu . It was very introverted and had a great aversion to the Koto and Uchiha clan . However, the mid- range Chunin exams , he also showed a smoother, more caring side that made such a loving big brother appeared to him . Especially against Rina , which has been brought to light. But it was also clear after the second examination . Later, shortly after Sasuke left Konoha , he locked himself in his room and looked old pictures . But when he did not find it , he started to his old friend to cry and fell asleep from exhaustion. As you could see how much it can mean a friendship. After Naruto's departure , he promised to be more open and humorous . In Part || he greeted Naruto skeptical and asked him not to be the real one. You could tell that he much more open , if somewhat eccentric , was . Isamu now behaved over the Koto -clan behaves better . In particular, now he could talk to Rina without annoyed sigh excluding government . To Tobio it behaves like a good one, but a know -driven , friend. When encountering with Sasuke, he could not believe what became of him . He did it hurt that he so altered and even kill him would , if necessary. Despite this , it is very bad to respond to the Uchiha. Appearance Isamu is a boy with pink hair and green eyes. He has a slightly pale skin. As a child, Isamu wore a purple shirt with long sleeves that had black seams. He wore down around a gray three-quarter pants with brown Nina shoes. In Part | Isamu he wore a dark green three-quarter pants and also a pink sleeveless top with a high collar. His Ninja shoes were dark blue. His headband is also blue, two long strands looked out over this. In part two, not much change in his appearance. He is still wearing his red headband perfect sitting at the front. His two strands have become longer and messier. His muscle shirt sitting slightly cramped as it has grown through hard training with Tsunade and sienem father muscles. He wears his Kunai / shuriken bag still on his left leg. Recently, he wears black gloves. His pants has also become a three-quarter pants in black. Otherwise, his shoes are also black. Abilities Status Part I and II template: Video Games Isamu Kaze is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia • Isamu had a controlled childhood, which consisted only of training, learn and behave. • Often, Isamu are strong and know-it what he wants to often be avoided. • In his academy time he had no friends and often had to eat alone at lunch. • If he was not alone, made his older sister Hana him company. • Until recently, he could not stand Naruto because his father had forbidden to get in touch with him. • He also hates Sasuke, for which he is held by all shine. • For this, however, he likes Sakura for her similar hair color. • Isamu's Nin-Jutsu is truly remarkable and strong. • his gen-Jutsu is worse. • He has the most chakra from his team and uses this also often correspond. • It is considered arrogant and condescending. • In the near people he admires, he takes over is Awesome and obedient. • His favorite food is sushi • He, however, does not like anything sweet. • Isamu's favorite phrase is "who shows mercy, it has not earned Shinobi mentioned." • This is also a quote of his father. • He hates the Koto communities and their members. • Why he is more than happy with his team division. • He controls the element of Water. • Isamu had to learn the skills of a Iryounin. • Later, however, comes out that he wanted to learn it voluntarily. Quotes *(To himself) "Never show weakness!" *(To himself after the Third Hokage's death) "I have to protect everyone. I can only do if I give everything, and the double!" *(To himself about Sasuke) "This time I want to get you out of darkness and make you smile again, Sasuke-kun .." * "A Shinobi never shows mercy!" * (To Rina and Tobio, about Sasuke) "Sasuke will come back, that Naruto has promised us, and I believe him. But if we constantly strutting about him, we only make our own picture of it bad that only makes things worse." References Category:Original Character male Category:Konohagakure Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:FINAL Konohagakure